The Shadows of Ooo
by Adventuregirltwi1
Summary: They called us the Shadows. We never showed our faces and stayed hidden from the world. We are the Legend that is true. My name is Twilia and I'm the princess of the Nylocks. This is my story. This is NOT an OCxCANON story. Rating may chafe in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. I'm adventure girl and this is my first fanfiction. This story is about my OC Twilia and how she gets Kidnapped by Ice king. She comes from a race called the Nylacks, which is a magical species. **

**I DO NOT own Adventure Time and all rights belong to Pendlenton ward:)**

* * *

Chapter One

Twilia's POV

It was a sunny afternoon with not a cloud in the Sky. I was sitting on my baloney looking at the Sun, the very star my people despised. My name is Twilia, and I'm the princess of the Nylack. Not many people know about the Nylack but the ones that do call us legend. We only show ourselves at night, unless you're me. I've always had a fascination in the Sun.  
I don't know why, but I did ever since I was a little girl. I looked back up at the blinding light above me that warmed my skin. "Hello," I hear.

_"Who is that old man?", _I thought as I looked up at the wizard above me. He had on a blue tunic and had a long white beard. "Who are you?", I asked.

"I am the Ice king," he said very nicely.

"And I'm..."

"My new queen," the Ice king said, looking down at me with his evil eyes.

"W-what?" I asked. Clearly this man was crazy. I mean why would I want to marry him? He's like fifty years older than me! Just then he grasped me by shirt and froze my hands  
together and slug me over his shoulder. "Hel...," I didn't get to finish he had frozen my mouth shut. Oh Glob, I'm going to die! We or I guess _he _flew to his castle. This castle was HUGE, and made competently out of ice! _"Guess that's why he's called the_ _Ice king_," I thought.

Finn's POV

Me and Jake were walking in the plain by the Ice kings castle on our way to PB's. _"I wonder what the Ice king is up to today?"_ _I thought. _Just then right on cue, I saw him carrying somebody. "Jake look at that, who does Ice king have?" I asked

"I don't know, but we should go check it out," Jake said.

"Okay. Hey Jake, you know what time it is?''

"ADVENTURE TIME!"(sorry, just had to X3)

Twilia's POV

Once we got to his castle, the Ice king put me into a cage. It was so cold. I couldn't stand it. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. _"No more staying up all night", _I thought. I was afraid to go to sleep in a place that wasn't my own room. "ICE KING!" A boy about my age said.

"Arrrggg, Finn and Jake! this is my princess and you can't do anything about it!" The ice king yelled.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT PRINCESS! "Finn" yelled. "She's not going to b your wife".

"Oh yes she is,'' Ice king said. Just then the dog, which I guess was Jake, knocked off Ice kings crown.

"MY CROWN," he yelled. Finn and Jake started walking over to my cage. Jake quickly unlocked my cage and broke the ice on my hands and over my mouth.

"Are you okay princess?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really cold," I said, shivering.

"Okay, Let's get you to Princess Bublegums, m'kay?"

* * *

**Review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone adventuregirltwi1 here** **with the new chapter!YAY First off, sorry for not updating sooner, Family issues:(** **Anyway I would like to thank**

**Shadow Heroine of Time**

**Everlark-forever 12**

**Guest**

**For reviewing! REviews are nicely appreciated..thanks! Now...Onwardeth with the story!**

**Wait...Twilia would you do the honers...**

**Twilia-Adventuregirl_twi_ does NOT own Adventure Time in anyway, shape or form or I would be real!**

* * *

Twilia's POV

I noticed how Finn doesn't look like any of the other species in Ooo.  
I've studied all of the species and what they look like but, why can't I recognize What Finn is. He keeps saying Jake is his brother. Jake is a dog...HOW IN OOO ARE JAKE AND FINN BROTHERS? Maybe adoption, I don't really know. My sister was adopted but...At least she is a Nylack. I want to say something but I don't want to upset him in anyway. All I know so far is that Finn and Jake are "brothers" and that Finn is 15 like me. I guess I'll find out sooner or later right?

We were almost to the Candy kingdom. Thank Oradin my feet are killing me.**(AN: Oradin is one of the 4 goddess that the Nylack worship. They don't worship Glop just because they have been so separated from the rest of Ooo they have there own gods) **The Candy kingdom is HUGE! My kingdom is only half this size...Why can't I get a big kingdom?  
I'm kind of scared, everyone is giving me weird looks and I don't like it.

Finn's POV

"Hmmmm...does Twilia look nervous to you," I whisper to Jake " See looked happy to come somewhere other than her home but... now she looks scared"

"Just chill man, she might just not know how to take this all in. I mean first she was taken from her home by the Ice king and know shes in some place shes never been to. How would you act?"

"Good point," I said looking over to Twilia. Shes kind of pretty. "So a backup if Flame princess doesn't work," I whispered to myself '' heh future planning!" We finally get to the  
castle and meet up with PB.

"Hello Finn, Hello Jake, He- Finn who is this?"

"Oh, ummm this is Twilia. Ice king kidnapped her frommmmmm...Actually where shes from really,''

"Okay then may I ask you a couple questions Twilia?"

Twilia's POV

"Ummm okay?" I said confused. Questions, why questions...Getting all snobby are we now.

"Okay first off, whats your full name?"

"Twilia Oren Maloten"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"What speicies are you and what is your kingdom?"

"I'm princess of the Nylacks and I come from the Shadow kingdom!"

She looks up from her clip board at me, "A nylack, but...I thought the Nylack were Extinct"

* * *

**By the way I would like to explain the 4 goddess. There is Oradin, the goddess of time, Farlow the Goddess of life, Myrale the Goddess of Balance and Ralday the Goddess of the Atmosphere! **

** art/Nylack-Goddesses-The-Shadows-of-Ooo-384795717 -Goddesses**

** art/Adventure-Time-OC-Twilia-381662004 -Twilia**

**Review!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody.. Adventuregirltwi here with...THE NEW CHAPTER!Yay! anyway...I will be now accepting OC's for this story so you will find all of the info at the end of the story! Thanks to**

**Loverlover123**

**Everlark-forever12**

**And Arandomperson for reviewing and**

**Loverlover123 and**

**LunaAbadeer for favoriting**!

**Twilia with you do the honers?**

**Twilia:Adventuregirltwi1 does NOT own Adventuretime or else I would be in it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilia's POV

"Extinct...since when?" I asked confused.

"Well, no one has ever really seen a Nylack before...and if someone saw what they thought was a Nylack, it would end up being a vampire or some other nocturnal creature in Ooo. Most people just call Nylacks a legend."

"We just kind of separated for the rest of the world over five-hundred years ago when my ancestors traveled from the Nightoshpere to Ooo."

"Why did your ancestors leave the Nightosphere?" Finn asked

"Something about our race not looking treating enough."

"I still have a couple questions Twilia," Princess Bubblegum said.

"Ummm okay," I say still mad about questions. She asked me questions about my home and how big it is...stuff like that. I could answer almost all the questions. The only question I couldn't answer was where the Shadow kingdom was. I really don't know where it is...it's somewhere in Ooo, I now that.

"Who is in your family Twilia?"

"My family?" I really haven't thought about my family since I got kidnapped. thinking abought them only brought back memories.

_Flashback_

The sky had just turned from a beautiful pink color to the black of the twilight sky. I was lying in my bed looking out at the night sky, wishing I could see the sun again. It was my tenth birthday and all I wanted to see was the sun again. I really didn't see me as the _"Princessy" _type. I always been the one who wasn't spoiled and girly. It's my twin brother's fault really. Nicklaus was always the one to get in trouble and dirty. We would always sword fight and we had most of the same talents. Just then I heard the door open.

"Twilia?" I quickly hide under my blankets...could it be my mother or father...do they know I stayed up all night. They said if I stayed up all night again I would get in trouble. I look up at my door only to see Nicklaus standing in the doorway. "Why are you up? Did you stay up all morning again?"

"I could of...and maybe you woke me up...guess we'll never know,"

"Wow...really?"

"Really," just then I hear my mother and father in the other room. "Better leave now, Mother and Father are awake!"

"How do you-"

"Nicklaus! You're awake early."

"Uhhhhhh...Just wanted to tell Twilia "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh...okay then. Happy birthday my little prince and princess" After that Mom had walked away leaving behind a very satisfied brother and a very confused me. How in the name of Farlow did Nicklaus get away with lying to my mother? He can barely lie to a duck. How did he lie to my mother? Only I can lie to my mother, I'm best at it. Nicklaus then came over to my purple bed and snuggled into my pink bedsheets. He then, gave a big hug and said,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You deserve it my loving sister."

"Oh haha, you too Nick."

_End Flashback_

Finn's POV

"Who is in your family Twilia?"

"My family?" Once PB asked that question, Twilia blanked out. She must really miss her faimly. I mean, getting taken away from your family must be hard. She stayed quiet for at least a minute. She looks up from looking at her light blue hands.

"There's my mother Malnada,my father Luclaus, my little sister Abigail and my twin brother Nicklaus," she looked back down at saying her brother's name. Poor Twilia...she was taken away from her brother, whom she looks like she was really close with. Princess Bubblegum looks up seeing the sadness in Twilia's eyes. Realizing this, she quickly says,

"Okay...all done. I shall get with you when I find something!"

"What do we do now?"

"You could stay at Finn's house is that okay Finn?"

"Ummmm...yeah sure! We have an extra room. This way

"NP?"

"Oh..Jake and I give all of the princesses nicknames. NP means Nylack Princess, do you mind?"

"Oh...that's Math!"

"Okay...lets go NP!"

"Yeah! Okay...ummm FTH!"

* * *

**Okay so, OC info is **

**Name:**

**Race:(Can't be human)**

**Age:**

**Extra information:**

**Back story:**

**That's all for the OC'S oh and it might be awhile til I update again because I have Bandcamp for the next two weeks for my Colorguard soooo yeah!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Adventuregirltwi1 here with the next chapter of "The Shadows of Ooo". I'm so sorry it has been a while, I had camp for two weeks then I had practice for a week then I went to some air show then I went camping! But anyway, Thanks to  
**

**Everlark-forever12**

**and**

**Kitty Whiskers for reviewing-(To Kitty Whiskers**

**How did you know? Twilia is bases of of the Twili from The Legend of Zelda!)**

**?: Twilia can _I _do the honers?**

** :Yes you may!**

**?:Twilia is not a real character and Adventuregirltwi1 DOES NOT own adventure time! **

**Twilia:What...Who are you?**

** :ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Finn's POV

Jake, Twilia and I are now walking to my tree house. Princess Bubblegum had told Twi that she would ask all of the people who have "witnessed" a Nylack before. If anyone should know where the shadow kingdom is, it's Marcy. Her dad lives there and I'm sure he can tell us where they went after they were banished. I look over to Twi and she looks so worried. I look back to the ground as I walk. A couple minuets pass and I here rustling coming from Twilia. I look over to her and she pulls out what looks like a little black flame. "Hey Finn, Jake want to see something cool?" She asks. Jake and I both nod, still confused as to what the black shadow is. "_far luce ombra riempimento, come la luce distrugge Tenebre_," right before I could ask what she was saying, the black flame turned into a bow!

"That was so MATH! Wow Twi what did you do? Also, what did you say?"

"let shadow fill the light, while light destroys darkness. My teacher says that it was meant to specify that Darkness is evil while shadow isn't. He always said how people in the rest of Ooo would call us evil just because we were different. But anyway"she holds up her bow,"Wanna' she how well this princess can shoot?"

"Okay,I bet I'm better than you!"

"yeah right, Hehe."

ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

(Time Skip)

We get to the tree house and I set up a target that I made when hake and I first moved into the tree house. I grab my home made bow and get some arrows(**A.N. Yes,I made Finn have a Bow here**)And go over to get Twilia. "Ready?"I ask She nods, "I'll go first"

"Okay"I slowly take my time getting my bow in the place I want it I don't want to mess up, I want to show Twi how good I am. Then, I pull back the string and let go. My arrow flys trough the air and it hits the third line. "Yes!"I yell, "Okay Twi your turn."

"It's about time," She says. Twi takes no time shooting her arrow.

"Wow Twi, straggly like that will cause you to miss the tar*BONG*" I look over to the target not wanting to she what she just hit.I slowly turn my head around where the arrow landed. "How in the?"She had hit right in the middle.I lool over to Twi with a stuned face. While I have guilt writen all over my face, she can't help but to smirk at her achievement.

"So, what was that about my strategy?"

"Twilia, How did you get so good at bow?"

**Falshback**

Twilia's POV

I am in my room abought to go to shades drawn, my fire pit out and I am in my PJs.

Everyone else had gone to bed an hour befor.

"They all must be asleep,"I mutter to my self. Yes this is the perfect time to go practice my bow! I slowly sneek out of my room,and walk pass to all of my faimly memebers room to make sure they are all sleeping. Once I do that,I sneek down the stairs of the castle and I walk in the armery. I walk over to the bows and grab my favorit one. Soon I am out the door and on the path to the forest. The forest has many things to target practice with. I stop running and sit down on the grass and I pull out my bow and arrows. What I do is,I like to shot the leaves that fall from the trees. It's best because you get practice on timing and when to shot the arrow.

"TWILIA"

"CRAP!" jump up to find a place to hide.

"Stop right there princess. What in Ooo are you doing up so early?" I look over to see who the voice was coming from. I look up to see the main guard Assai standing over me. What will happen when he tells my mother and father?

"I umm, I-i"

"Why haven't you told me you were THAT good at the bow?"

"You never asked"

"Well, every day at three I want to see you practice,okay"

"Okay!"

**Flashback End**

Finn"s POV

"Practice!"I look up at the sky to see waht time it was. The sun was about to go down and it was going to be the perfect time to go inside until...

"Hey Finn, Who the girl?"

"Hey Marci,Oh hello Cassie!"

"Hi Finn!"

**(Cassie**

***Mother is a demon  
*Father is a vampire  
*immortal  
*immature a bit  
*Annoyed how her parents still want her to live in the Nightosphere  
*Her family is friends with the Aberdeers (Her and Marceline are close friends) **

*** She has brown hair with the top of her hair dyed blonde  
She usually wears short shorts with a blank tank top  
With converses**

**Creator**

**Everlark-forever12)**

"Marceline, Cassie this is Twilia. She was kidnapped by Ice King and I saved her. She doesn't know exactly where her kingdom is because she's never been outside her kingdom walls. Could you help us find her kingdom?" Jake says.

"Sure! What kingdom are you from Twilia?"

"The Shadow kingdom!"Twi says excitedly.

"You are a Nylack? I thought they would have died in the sun"

"How would you know that?"

"Well don't hate me because of it, but my Dad was the one who banned the Nylack from the Nightosphere because they were too nice."

"Oh, so what you're the princess or something?"

"Uhh, no I'm the Vampire Queen."

"Cool!"

"Thanks! I have an idea. Simon will tell me where he found Twilia so I can ask him."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, No problem"

ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

**Marceline's POV**

As I was flying to Simon's castle I was wondering, "How did he find a place were not even Dad could find?" When I got to the Ice kingdom Simon greeted me right away.

"Hello Marceline, How are you?"

"Fine do you know about the shadow princess?"

"The who what now, Oooooo there is another princess, why don't I know about her?"

"But, I haven't kidnapped a princess since Princess Bubblegum and I broke up."

"But how?"

* * *

**Oooooo cliff hanger!**

**What now? **

**Who REALLY kidnapped Twilia**

**Is the Ice King telling lies?**

**Why am I asking you all of these questions?**

**Anyway OC's?  
**

**Twilia:Ugg more questions**

** :Shhh**

**Name:**

**Race:(Can't be human)**

**Age:**

**Extra information:**

**Back story:**

**Review?**


	5. IMPORTANT

Shadows of Ooo: Chapter 5

**Ummmm yeah, hey everyone. All I wanted to say is that I am so sorry for not updating Wednesday. I had so much homework and really could not find time to finish writing :(. Anyway I would like to thank,**

**Mike Magin**

**Everlark-Forever12 and**

**Dragonlorerd6**

**KKK NOT TODAY**

**Everlark-forever12 for favoriting, and**

**Everlark-forever12 **

**KKK NOT TODAY **

**Mike Magin for following!**

**Advgirl:Twi, you may do the honers!**

**Twilia: Thank you, *ehem* Adventuregirltwi1 only owns me and doesn't own Adventure Time. AT is owned by Pen Ward or else I might be a character!**

**Marceline's POV**

* * *

Istood there, amazed by what Simon had just said. He really didn't know what I was talking about! Maybe he is lying, yeah that must be it. I looked up at him, staring into his cool blue eyes, the same ones that comforted me when I was younger. As I opened my mouth, nothing came out. All that I could hear was the melting ice dripping on the ground as the summer sun got hotter. My lips closed as my mouth was trying to form what I would say to him. He just stood there, confused, trying to figure out what I meant. My lips opened once more.

"You really don't know what I am taking about?"

"No, who is Twilia, Is she another princess I may have a chance with?" I laughed at this statement.

"Simon, she's only fifteen!" I giggled. The "Ice King" looked back up at me, his expression from excitement, to dullness. He, then, started to laugh at himself noticing that he really didn't have a chance. He looked down trying to think about a solution.

"Well I may not be able to help this "Twilia girl", but I will try anyway I can!" He had said with a persistent voice.

I had said thanks to him and left the Ice kingdom. As I walked, I tried to think about Twilia's old home. Glob dangit, if only I could go back in time to see where she lived. That's it! Ash had used a sleep spell on me to get the memory of our break up, maybe I can see what the area looked like when the Phony ice king kidnapped Twilia. The only problem is why someone wanted to kidnap Twilia and why did they pin it on the Ice King. I will have to go back to Bonnie's castle and tell her about this!

**Finn's POV **

Ugggg, what is taking Marceline so long? I haven't stopped reading books fot the past hour. That's the thing to, I DON'T READ! But Twi is missing her home and I will help her no matter what happens! I want to' help but I don't know how. Nobody knows where the Shadow kingdom is of has ever seen a Nylack before. I look out of one of the windows in Princess Bubblegum's castle. How do you help someone that you don't even know hardly anything about? Looking back down, I continued reading my book. It was about the ancient people in the Nightoshpere. Cassie gave me the book and some sort of translator book because it was written in an ancient language of some type. Twilia was with PB looking at maps of Ooo and trying to figure out where her kingdom may be, Marci is with the ice king, and Cassie is in the nightosphere looking at the old Shadow kingdom.

I continue reading in the book and translating words. The first sentence I get says,

_**Il Oradin dea, viaggiò per il mondo mortale per nascondere dal male. **_This means The goddess Oradin, traveled to the mortal world to hide from the evil. Oradin? What did that mean? Just then, Marceline came rushing in the door with Twilia and PB following her. "Am I missing something?" I say confused as to why all of them rushed into the room so quickly.

"Finn, we need to find the sleep spell. If we can find the spell, we can go into Twilia's memories and we can see where she lives!"

"Marceline, that's brilliant!" I say finally getting somewhere. Just then Cassie ran into the room with a book in her hand and a bag of powder I recognized.

"Okay Twilia, you are going to get very sleepy okay, go sit down now before I make you!"

"Okay fine!"Twilia said going over to the small chair that was next to her. Just then, Cassie blew the powder in her face and said the spell. Twilia was getting tired fast and soon fell asleep.

"okay Finn, Do you want to go in"

"Yeah"Soon Cassie did the same thing for me and I fell asleep.

**Twilia's Memories**

**Finn's POV**

I woke up in a large forest. The trees were gray and black with purple leaves. I looked up at the sky to see the full moon was high above my head. I hear scrambling up ahead of me. I pull out my sword and walk forward.

*Thump*"OW!"

I walk towards the noise I just hard to see a little girl sitting on the ground in front of me. She has short purple hair with a small crown on her head. Her skin was water blue with dark freckles dotting her face. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple. She almost looked like… "Twilia?" I whispered. The young girl stood up and looked scared but tried to hide it.

"Let me guess, you are one of the guards my father sent to look for me, are you not?" Wow, Twi was kind of snobby when she was younger. I shake my head no.

"Then who are you?"

"I am a traveler, you must be…"

"Twilia, Twilia Oren Maloten! Princess of the Shadow Kingdom and next in line to rule. Now what do you want" She asked sternly. Well I guess now I know that this girl is Twi. Now all I have to do is look for doors. I look around but can't seem to find any.

"What are you looking for?"Twilia asked.

"A door," I answered.

"A door for what?" Wow this kid asked a lot of questions.

"to lead me to another memory!"

"Oh well, my club house is right over there. It has a door?"

"Thanks" I walked away until she stopped me.

"Hey , by any chance is your name Finn?" I stopped walking.

"How did you know my name?"


	6. Chapter 6

**. Hey everybody, yup that's right I lives! ^^ any way I have found out how you upload a story on my IPhone so my life is now ten times easier. I promise that story's will come out faster because I have just been really slow with that kind of stuff. Lately I have been writing more often so I might be able to update more often! Anyway Tei will you do the honers?**

**Twilia: adventuregirltwi DOES NOT own adventure time in any way, shape or form. If she did she wouldn't be writing Fanfics!**

* * *

I stand there, wondering how in all of Ooo did she know my name. I looked into the dark blue eyes that looked some what scared, like she didn't know what I was going to say. Wondering why she didn't answer how she knew my name.I stood there in the dark forest, just waiting for Twi's response. She is looking back at me, trying to form her words as she opens her mouth. I am expecting some logical answer but Twilia only answers me with a simple"I don't know?" The words came out of her mouth like a question. Why?  
But how doesn't she know how she knows my name. She said it after all. The forest is quiet and the breeze is cold on my skin. I remember how it is the first day of fall, the birds happy chirping fading away and the trees leaves are changing colors. "Finn." I feel a squeeze at my hips pulling me from me staring of into space. Looking down, I see The young princess's warm arms warped around me. There is a tear at the side of her eye. She is crying!  
"Tw-twilia what's wrong?"  
"They said I am not suppose to talk to you they told me to keep walking and not to look back when you first arrived in the past" They? Who is they? "They said only bad things will happen if you found me, but I don't know what will happen." Her hot years run down her face and onto babY blue shirt. I open my mouth to tell her that everything is fine, but I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision starts to blur and I feel really light headed."FINN!" I can hear Twilia yelling my name. I lean back on the tree beside me, putting one hand on the bark and one on my head." STOP! PLEASE YOU ARE HURTING HIM!" I can hear another voice that isn't Twi's. I try to make it out but I slowly pass out.  
Cassie's POV  
It has been fairly quiet. The only sounds in the room are Finns and Twilias deep breathing. It is two o'clock and princess bubblegum and jake have fallen asleep. Marci left a while ago to try and find out more about the ancient Nylack. All I can do is look at Finn. Finn. He has always been so sweet and I have always had a crush on him. But he is dating a princess. That rotten Fire princess. I look back at him. He is so cute when he sleeps. His hat fell of a while ago revealing his long golden hair. Hopefully my time will come soon and I can get a nice boy friend like Flame Princess. I start falling asleep thinking of someone perfect for me. My eyes start to close until I see a dark figure out of the side of my eye. I look over. It is gone, weird. It came and went just like a shadow.

Rumers have always gone around about the "shadows" that rome around the earth at night. The ones that despised the sun. "The Shadows Of Ooo". Maybe Twilia and the rest of the Nylacks are these supposed "shadows". I got rid of the thought in my head and lean back on the soft, pink chair. I look over at Twilia. Her hair and her dark blue tattoos glow in the dark night. Her hair is long and curly. I've always longed to be a princess. The royal treatment always getting treated like she is a goddess! People not judging you because of the creature you are. I would love that.

The dark figure at the corner of my eye breaks me out of my day dreaming of a perfect life and I hear foot steps nearing me. Looking back I see a person. There skin is black, there eyes are black, everything about them is dark and scary. They start to walk over to me. I try to scream to warn the others but a hand covers my mouth. I yell help but it only comes out muffled. Someone is going after Twi! I try to get up but The shadow has me pinned down to the to the chair. I finally kick the shadow in the gut and get up. "GET UP YOU GUYS ITS THE KIDDNAPER! I can see everyone stutter, even Finn and I think I can see Twilia, crying. I don't care though right now. Safety comes first! I rush over to Princess Bubblegum and Jake. "WAKE UP!"when they finally wake up, they can see what happens.

"Oh my GLOB! What is going on here?" Jake says getting up of of the chair he was sleeping in. PB joins him and his confusion util she sees A shadow lurking over her. "TWILIA!" PB screams. The shadow figure looks over to us and quickly grabs Twilia. It quickly looks back at Twilia and teleports away.  
"NO!"

Nobody's POV  
Everyone sat there in a daze. They all sat there not knowing what to so. "Ugh" everyone looks over to see Finn starting to wake up. "Finn!" Jake rushed over to his adoptive brother. "Finn wake up buddy!" Jake said slapping Finns cheeks.  
"Huh? Ja-*yawn*ke where's Twilia? Wait TWILIA!" Finn screams could probably be heard all I've the candy kingdom. "Is she here, where did she go?"  
"She was kidnapped. We don't know by whom but all we know is that someone really wants her for some reason.  
"We need to find her. Something bad may happen to her."

* * *

**Review**?


	7. Chapter 7

***peaks head out from under a rock* so hey guys how's it going? Long time no see huh! Hehe well about that, I have been studying real hard for school and I have been so wound up in sports and crap like that so I like just now wrote this. I really didn't re-rad this so sorry if there are any mistakes. Twilia**

**(hehe she isn't missing in my time!) Twilia- Adventuregirltwi1 doesn't own adventure time or any of its characters only me!**

**onward to the story then!**

* * *

Finns POV

Standing there, I don't know what to do. Twilia has been kidnapped by possibly the same person from before. Looking at princess Bubble gum, I don't know what to so or say, so I just stand there. "I should of done something before she got kidnapped, this is all my fault!" Cassie says looking down. She has tears already forming in her eyes. The snarky fun person I have known for awhile, is actually crying right in front of me. Not knowing what I do I just put a hand on her back and tell her it's okay. She really shouldn't put all if he blame on her.

The only thing I can really think of is what happened in Twi's memory. That was weird, it seemed like it was really happening in real life. Was her self- Warning me about something? I should really tell someone about that. The only person who would probably know what it meet would be PB.  
"Hey PB?"  
" yes Finn?"  
I told her about what happened in Twilia's memory. I figured that didn't happen that day in real life. It was like she was controlling time it's self. As I told the story Princess Bunlegum had a confused look on her face.

Continuing to tell the story I look over a Jake and Cassie. While jake looked like he didn't care, Cassie still had a sad look in her face. Her eyes were still red and puffy but se had stopes crying a while ago. I wonder why she is so upset about this whole thing, it's all if our faults in a way. Marceline could have been here, Jake, Cassie, and PB could have been awake, and me. I could have helped her in her memory.

I finish up my story about what happened and everyone looks shocked. Mainly the whole "Twilia knowing who I was" part. They all seem speechless. Cassie has stopped rubbing her eyes and looked straight at me.  
"Finn, we need to get everyone we can to help find Twilia!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone said in agreement. We all head out of the door and start making a search party.

**Time skip****  
**

**Nobodys POV**

** "**Okay is everyone here?" Finn asked looking around the room filled with candy people. He took a quick look at the list and started puting people in groups if three. A smaller surch party was better so they could cover more ground and look faster. Then, Finn started giving people places to go and how ling they should look.

"Okay, me, PB, Jake, Marcy, and Cassie are going to look in the dangouris part if the candy kingdom. so none of you get hurt! Hehe that would be bad. That's why we have so many people!" the boy said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, quickly coming up with an excuse as to why he had all of his friends in his group. Once everyone had theit groups and oh they we're want they all left. There was Candy people All over Ooo. Some were at the Candy kingdom, some in the Grass Kingdom, the Goblin Kingdom, the Fire Kingdom, everywhere!

Although many people didn't know about Twilia or her people, they were still intent on finding a friend of their hero and beloved princess. Some have heard stories of the "shadows" and wanted to see one themselevs. Others wanted to find her just to possibly get an award from there ruler. Though some of the candy people just wanted to help for it was the good thing to do.

The hero boy was so intent in finding the young princess. Nobody knew her so someone may see her and not know if she is in trouble or not. They might just see a young teenaged girl with a friend. 'I have to stop thinking like this! Twilia is a strong person and I know she is out there somewhere!' the boy encouraged himself. He had been putting hem self down for the past day and a half now and he needed to stop doing that. 'All I need to do is thing encouraging going thoughts and maybe goof things will happen!'

The large group of five searched high and low for the missing girL. They had looked everywhere and have yet to find a single clue. The banana guards dusted For fingerprints ad found nothing.' how could they? A shadow took her for Globs sake!' Cassie and Marcy both thought. Search parties were coming back with bad results only to be told to go look again and to try harder.

It was almost midnight and the clouds were getting thicker and thicker as the wind got faster and came more often. Most however now stared disobeying an started to leave and have up hope on Twilia. Lots said she returned to her kingdom or that she was dead. Finn couldn't take it anymore and yelled.

"You all can't give up hope so quickly! This is why I am the hero and you all are the damsels in distress. You all give up way to quickly! We don't know if she is dead or if she returned to her kingdom! I can find her myself if you all are going to e a bunch of sissies!" Everyone's mouth was hanging wide open. Nobody has EVER hear Finn yell like that.

"Finn I know that you are upset but you need to clam down." Jake tried to yell out to Finn but he was already gone.

**Finns POV**

I can't believe everyone would just give up like that! I mean yeah I am tired too but that doesn't mean I can give up my hope on a missing person who needs help. I kick a metal can around the Candy Kingdoms street in the "Bad Side" of town. I sigh and look back down at my feet. All I can hear is the crickets and the sound of running footsteps. Wait someone running? I look over to see a girl who is about my age running always from me. I try to catch up with her but she runs to fast. As soon as I catch up, she disappears in the shadows leaving only one thing behind, " Twilia's necklace!"

* * *

**Review?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, Adventuregirltwi1 here with finally a new chapter! I am so sorry there are only like two chapters left of this story: (. There will be A LOT of stuff going down in this chapter so I hope you are ready! I have THREE new OC's in this chapter and I am no longer accepting OC's. BUT there is one more spot open so HURRY UP! In this chapter you will find out who "they" is. This will be the first chapter we will here from….**

**Twilia: ME! Okay disclaimer time! **

**Adventuregirltwi1 does NOT own Adventure Time or else she wouldn't be writing about me! All rights go to their rightful owners and ADVGT only owns me!**

Twilia's Pov

I just barely made it past Finn, but I lost my necklace in the process. Oh, I hope the Goddesses won't be mad. They took me away from my friends. They took me away from my family. They took me away from my normal life. The least they could have done was at least let me hit eighteen but no, my mission is more important than friends, or family, or anything like that. I only hope I can make it to the four forgotten kingdoms in time. _Heh, a kingdom for each Goddess. _I think to myself, almost tripping over a rock. Well then, maybe I should pay more attention to where I am going. When I got "Kidnapped" by Farlow, I thought I was dead. I mean who wouldn't be, I got kidnapped by a goddess! Well, that's not that bad as what I'm going through right they told me,

* * *

Flashback

Twilia's memories

"_Oradin, it is time for thou to awaken."_

"_Your time with the mortals has ended"_

"_Father has summoned you, to return to the light"_

Oradin, my father, my time with the mortals. What's going on here? Why am I being called the great goddess Oradin? I open my eyes to see bright light. I'm in my bed, was all of that really a dream? I get out of my bed and walk over to my mirror. Everyone's still sleeping so I should be quiet. The only people who should be awake are the are the guards. I pick up my brush and start brushing my long, glowing purple hair. Once I get done brushing my hair, I take a look at myself in the mirror. I almost drop my brush and would have screamed if I hadn't caught myself. Why is my face so young looking? What happened? "Finn's in my memories, It worked!" I silently say to myself. "I have to find Finn!" I grab my bow off my wall and grab a map nearby. I knew this would come in handy. Then, I jump out of my window onto a nearby tree.

I'm almost halfway down the tree when I hear a young woman, maybe about 18, talk.

"_Wait"_ Oh no! Did one of the maids find me? Scared, I turn around think I would not get into trouble. My eyes widen. She is so pretty! She has green eyes and hair similar to mine, but here is curly. She has a small amount of freckles dotting her cheeks and his dress looks a lot like the paintings of….

"Farlow?" I say in disbelief. She looks at me and smiles. "You-you're the Goddess of

"_It has been a long time sister, though I must tell you not to go seek the one named Finn."_ Why not! I have to tell him so I can get back to my family! I ignore her keep climbing down the tree. _"Memory or not, if you find him there WILL be consequences." _ Consequences huh? It's just a memory, she can't do any harm. But if it's just a memory, how can I remember Finn? I should just pretend like I don't if I see him.

I sneak all the way down the tree and start running towards the forest of shadows. Mother and Father have always said not to go there, that it is the Goddesses final resting place. I never listed to them though. When I was five, I ran away into the forest. At first I was scared, but soon after, I felt a strange comfort to the forest, like it was put there for me. I make my way through the path I made when I was young and I start singing along to the sounds in the shadow forest to calm me.

"_Let your mind,_

_Slow down time,_

_Listen to my lullaby,_

_Let your eyes,_

_Drift to sleep,_

_Close your eyes_

_My sweet little  
_

_Goddess of time."_

My lips curve up into a smile hearing the song I came up with on the spot. For some reason the song sounded familiar to me. "Uggg" I hear moaning coming from the tree ahead of me. "Finn!" I whisper. Running I run towards Finn until I trip over a rock. "OW!" I scream.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see Finn standing in my way. 'Remember Twi, keep it cool! Pretend you don't know him.'

"Let me guess, you are one of the guards my father sent to look for me, are you not? "He shakes his head no.

"Then who are you?"

"I am a traveler, you must be…"

"Twilia, Twilia Oren Maloten! Princess of the Shadow Kingdom and next in line to rule. What are you looking for?"

"A door," I answered.

"A door for what?" Real smooth Twilia.

"To lead me to another memory!"

"Oh well, my club house is right over there. It has a door?"

"Thanks" Wait he's walking away! I still have to give him the map. Think Twilia think!

"Hey, by any chance is your name Finn?" He stops walking, well, at least he stopped walking.

"How did you know my name?"

I stand there, my mouth wide open. CRAP! I was supposed to act like I didn't know him_. "I told you to stay away from him; you will now face the consequences"._ Wait you were serious? I just put Finn in so much danger! Oh no. tears start welding up in my eyes. I wrap my arms around Finn and let it all out.

"Tw-Twilia what's wrong?"

"They said I am not supposed to talk to you they told me to keep walking and not to look back when you first arrived in the past. They said only bad things will happen if you found me, but I don't know what will happen." I raise my head up to look at Finn. Looking a little bit over I see a shadow. She claws him in the back of the head. "FINN!" I yell. "PLEASE STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM". I see Finn pass out and disappear from my memory. "_it was for your own good Oradin." _

"No it wasn't and stop calling me Oradin, It's Twilia, T. W. I. L. I. A.! I'm not a goddess."

"_Yet you are. I will show you as my servant takes your body away from the morals." _Farlow touches, my head and I see it all. Everything from my past, present and future. "_Now tell me child, what is your name?"_

"My name is Oradin, Goddess of Time and sister of the three goddess of Nylack"

* * *

**Umm well then, OC's in the next chapter then, hehehe. I wasn't really going to put Twilia's POV in her memories. EXTRA CHPTER YAY! Anyway…**

**Review!?**


End file.
